


Leader

by ishvaria



Category: Mutant X
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to bring to a logical conclusion the events of the last series of the third season</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***  
Шал­ли­мар еще спа­ла, Брен­нан ус­тро­ил­ся удоб­нее, вспо­миная пос­ледний год…  
  
 _Их ко­ман­да пе­режи­ла мно­го по­терь, на­чиная с Эм­мы. Ее ги­бель от­кры­ла цепь со­бытий, при­вед­ших к се­год­няшне­му по­ложе­нию дел. Стро­го го­воря, Эм­ма не по­гиб­ла. Это вы­яс­ни­лось не сра­зу, толь­ко пос­ле то­го, как Джес­си, кро­ме фа­зиро­вания, стал еще и те­ле­эм­па­том. За се­кун­ды до взры­ва Эм­ме уда­лось пе­ремес­тить свое соз­на­ние в Джес­са, од­на­ко, на­дол­го это не мог­ла ре­шени­ем стать. В от­сутс­твии Ада­ма ко­ман­да ли­шилась не толь­ко опыт­но­го ге­нети­ка, но и свя­зей. По­мощь приш­ла не­ожи­дан­но – от стран­ной сек­ретной ор­га­низа­ции До­мини­он, осу­щест­вля­ющей над­зор и ре­гули­рова­ние на­уч­ных раз­ра­боток. Соз­на­ние Эм­мы и Джес­са уда­лось раз­де­лить, пе­ремес­тив ее в те­ло не­дав­но по­гиб­шей опе­ратив­ни­цы До­мини­она – Лек­сы Пирс и те­перь Эм­ма бы­ла не толь­ко пси­они­ком - му­тан­том, но и мог­ла уп­равлять теп­ло­вой энер­ги­ей. А с по­ры их не­воль­но­го со­седс­тва Джесс, ка­жет­ся, на­конец, оп­ре­делил­ся в сво­их чувс­твах. Их связь бы­ла оче­вид­на с мо­мен­та по­яв­ле­ния Эм­мы в Убе­жище, а, пос­коль­ку в сло­вах она не нуж­да­лась, не­пони­мания меж­ду ни­ми не воз­никло._  
  
Шалл бес­по­кой­но за­воро­чалась во сне и он об­нял ее, к се­бе при­жимая.  
  
 _Этот год при­нес не толь­ко пло­хое – они ни­ког­да не го­вори­ли об этом, но – чувс­тво­вали оба… На од­ной из мис­сий они стол­кну­лись с де­вуш­кой – те­лепа­том, та, по обо­им взгля­дом прой­дясь, вы­воды при се­бе ос­та­вила. Од­на­ко – поз­же, по­дели­лась с ним._  
\- Зна­чит, это она – та де­вуш­ка, что ос­та­вила след на тво­ем сер­дце, – имея вви­ду Ша­лимар, - на­де­юсь, она не от­ри­ца­ет оче­вид­но­го, как ты…  
Брен­нан толь­ко вид сде­лал, что не по­нял ее. Эта иг­ра длит­ся вот уже поч­ти три го­да и кто-то из них дол­жен был ос­та­новить­ся – Шалл опе­реди­ла его. Они вер­ну­лись в убе­жище, млад­шие то­же где-то в го­роде про­води­ли ве­чер. Шал­ли­мар, по пус­то­му за­лу прой­дясь, к не­му приб­ли­зилась.  
\- Так хо­рошо, - об­ни­мая, – быть здесь, с то­бой, сов­сем од­ним. Я поч­ти мо­гу за­быть обо всем, что гро­зит нам.  
\- Этот ве­чер – не для заб­ве­ний, - Брен­нан лег­ко кос­нулся ее ли­ца, - он – для соз­да­ния вос­по­мина­ний.  
\- По­чему мне ка­жет­ся, - она чуть отс­тра­нилась, - что мы ба­лан­си­ру­ем на гра­ни?  
\- Мо­жет, - от­клик­нулся он, скло­ня­ясь бли­же, - от­то­го, что зна­ем – пе­рес­ту­пив чер­ту, уже не смо­жем вер­нуть­ся на­зад.  
\- Как да­леко ты го­тов зай­ти?  
Бренн встре­тил ис­пы­ту­ющий ее взгляд  
\- Как са­ма за­хочешь…  
  
Их ком­линки ожи­ли поч­ти од­новре­мен­но.  
\- Шалл, Бренн – где вы?  
\- Это Джесс, - од­ни­ми гу­бами про­из­нес Брен­нан, наб­лю­дая за прос­нувшей­ся воз­люблен­ной. Та, гра­ци­ей и плас­ти­кой со­пер­ни­ча­ющая с ди­кой кош­кой, слад­ко по­тяну­лась, от­кли­ка­ясь на зов коль­ца.  
\- Мы до­ма, Джес­си, что-то сроч­ное?  
\- Эм­ма, - в его го­лосе яв­но прос­каль­зы­вало нап­ря­жение, - она ска­чала лич­ный ар­хив Ада­ма и уш­ла.  
\- Что в нем бы­ло? – Брен­нан зас­тегнул джин­сы и на хо­ду на­тянул май­ку, Шалл уже жда­ла у две­ри – оде­валась она мо­мен­таль­но.  
\- Мы уже идем, Джесс. По­ка прос­ле­ди ее ком­линк.  
Он встре­тил их вы­рази­тель­ным взгля­дом  
\- Я бы с удо­воль­стви­ем, но, – ее коль­цо ле­жало ря­дом с кла­ви­ату­рой. – А что это с ва­ми?  
Шал­ли­мар, улы­ба­ясь, к Брен­на­ну прис­ло­нилась, обоз­на­чая свою тер­ри­торию. Тот об­нял ее и, иг­но­рируя на­меки Джес­си, пов­то­рил  
\- так что бы­ло в ар­хи­ве Ада­ма?  
\- Его днев­ни­ки наб­лю­дений, - Джесс от­крыл ко­пию фай­ла, - за на­ми. Там же – да­ты на­ших смер­тей.  
\- Ко­неч­но! – Брен­нан зло рас­сме­ял­ся, - Адам пос­та­вил над на­ми та­кое ко­личес­тво эк­спе­римен­тов и в ре­зуль­та­те – знал, ког­да на­ши ДНК окон­ча­тель­но по­теря­ют ста­биль­ность и убь­ют нас. Ку­да мог­ла пой­ти Эм­ма с та­кой ин­форма­ци­ей?  
\- В До­мини­он, - Адам, как всег­да, за пос­ледние пол­го­да, воз­ник не­ожи­дан­но. – Не ви­ните ее – она за­щища­ет свой дом, свою семью.  
\- Бренн, - Шалл взгля­дом ос­та­нови­ла дви­жение его, - не на­до. Адам, объ­яс­ни, за­чем До­мини­ону мы?  
\- Что­бы вер­нуть ме­ня, - он сел на край сто­ла, - Джес­си, ты ведь уже прос­мотрел фай­лы и зна­ешь при­чину?  
\- Ду­маю, да, - он не­уве­рен­но по­косил­ся на эк­ран,- и, су­дя по мне, твои ис­сле­дова­нии ус­пешны, - и по­яс­нил ос­таль­ным, - по рас­че­там Ада­ма я дол­жен был уме­реть две не­дели на­зад.  
\- Имен­но по­это­му уш­ла Эм­ма, - под­держал его Адам, - До­мини­ону ну­жен Джесс – жи­вой или мер­твый.  
\- Что­бы вы­яс­нить при­чину… - Шалл не до­гово­рила – Джесс под­нялся, к ан­га­ру нап­ра­вив­шись, пре­дуга­дав дви­жение его, Брен­нан встал на пу­ти  
\- Не ме­шай мне, Бренн! Эм­ма не дол­жна рис­ко­вать – из-за ме­ня!  
\- Адам! – Шалл, как и преж­де, за под­дер­жкой об­ра­тилась. – Сде­лай что-ни­будь!  
\- Джес­си, так ты ни­чего не ре­шишь, - Адам го­ворил, мед­ленно приб­ли­жа­ясь, тот рас­сме­ял­ся.  
\- Кто-то дол­жен рис­кнуть, ведь да­же ты – все­го лишь го­лог­рамма.  
\- Оши­ба­ешь­ся, Джесс, - Адам опус­тил ру­ку ему на пле­чо, - се­год­ня я при­шел сам. Ты прав в од­ном – Эм­ме не удас­тся ути­хоми­рить До­мини­он, ско­ро они при­дут сю­да. И убе­жище дол­го не вы­дер­жит.  
\- Как нам от­сле­дить Эм­му? – по­дал го­лос Бренн. – Ее нуж­но вы­тас­ки­вать, но мы не зна­ем, где рас­по­ложен До­мини­он.  
Джесс тем вре­менем что-то на­шел в компь­юте­ре.  
\- Стран­но. Эм­ма сов­сем не­дав­но вхо­дила в сис­те­му и зап­ра­шива­ла прог­рамму-ви­рус  
\- Мо­жешь от­сле­дить ис­точник? – быс­тро спро­сил Адам. – Ско­рее все­го, она ра­бота­ла из До­мини­она.  
\- По­пыта­юсь, - кив­нул тот.  
\- Брен­нан, под­го­товь Хер­рикс, - Адам ука­зал на ви­де­омо­нитор, - у нас ско­ро бу­дут гос­ти.  
  
*  
Эм­ма оч­ну­лась в ка­мере До­мини­она, их ку­ратор – че­ловек без име­ни – подъ­ехал на сво­ей ко­ляс­ке с той сто­роны ре­шет­ки.  
\- С воз­вра­щени­ем, мисс Де Ла­ро, ва­ша по­пыт­ка по­бега про­вали­лась. А, пос­коль­ку, ко­дов от Убе­жища от вас ожи­дать бес­смыс­ленно…  
\- Я для вас ин­те­реса не пред­став­ляю, - за­кон­чи­ла она за не­го, по­пытав­шись кос­нуть­ся его соз­на­ния  
\- Не ут­руждай­тесь по­нап­расну, - рас­сме­ял­ся тот. – Ге­нома Х боль­ше нет, а вот его обо­рудо­вание, - Эм­ма дер­ну­лась, про­веряя, - да, все вер­но, под­кожный дат­чик. А что ка­са­ет­ся на­шего ин­те­реса – пос­мотрим, что по­кажет ва­ша ДНК.  
\- Не за­бывай­те, что я – в чу­жом те­ле, - Эм­ма тя­нула вре­мя, - вряд ли Адам про­водил ис­сле­дова­ния над ДНК Лек­сы, она ведь не бы­ла чле­ном ко­ман­ды Му­тан­тов Х.  
Ви­русу, что­бы внед­рить­ся в сис­те­му и раз­ру­шить ее, нуж­но вре­мя. Эм­ма на­де­ялась, что ре­бята от­сле­дят ее и по­явят­ся в нуж­ный мо­мент. Единс­твен­ное, что при­ходи­ло ей в го­лову – унич­то­жить Цен­траль­ное Хра­нили­ще, мозг До­мини­она, где бы­ли соб­ра­ны все раз­ра­бот­ки и про­ек­ты, по тем или иным при­чинам при­дер­жи­ва­емые ко­мите­том. Для это­го при­дет­ся рас­крыть Ада­му и ос­таль­ным свой сек­рет – как-то не­замет­но ее си­ла из­ме­нилась, став груз­ным ору­жи­ем про­тив лю­дей и му­тан­тов. Да­же спо­соб­ности Лек­сы ей те­перь не бы­ли нуж­ны, как и ее те­ло. Уже па­ру ме­сяцев Эм­ма прос­то на­води­ла гал­лю­цина­цию, под­держи­вая внеш­ний об­лик Лек­сы. На­еди­не же с со­бой ей поч­ти уда­лось вос­ста­новить собс­твен­ное ли­цо.  
\- Мы все та­ки пред­почтем про­верить, - их ку­ратор рав­но­душ­но кив­нул в сто­рону ла­бора­тории. – Вас, мисс Де Ла­ро, это дол­жно ра­довать – это прод­лит ва­шу жизнь. И по­явит­ся шанс встре­тить­ся с ва­шими друзь­ями. Убе­жище от­нюдь не неп­риступ­но. – ко­ляс­ка с ти­хим гу­дени­ем подъ­еха­ла к две­рям. – Ско­ро вы в этом убе­дитесь.  
  
  
*  
Убе­жище раз­ва­лива­лось на час­ти – про­ник­но­вение раз­ру­шило сис­те­му жиз­не­обес­пе­чения. Пер­вым удар при­нял Джес­си, дав воз­можность ос­таль­ным пе­рег­руппи­ровать­ся и отой­ти. Брен­нан вы­дал нес­коль­ко раз­ря­дов, прик­ры­вая его, од­на­ко, по­пыт­ка Джес­си фа­зиро­вать бы­ла заб­ло­киро­вана все тем же обо­рудо­вани­ем Ге­нома. Шал­ли­мар рва­нулась – по­мочь, но Брен­нан ее удер­жал.  
\- Иди в Хе­рикс!  
\- Они схва­тили Джес­са!  
\- В ХЕ­РИКС! – Бренн не шу­тил, она свер­кну­ла гла­зами.   
\- Зас­тавь ме­ня!  
Мол­нии дро­жали на кон­чи­ках паль­цев. Он в ярос­ти за­пус­тил их в на­падав­ших, зная, что это бес­по­лез­но. За­то – по­пали в не­го, и это мо­мен­таль­но пе­рек­лю­чило вни­мание Шалл.  
\- Нам не по­мочь Джес­су от­сю­да, на­до ухо­дить.  
\- Иди, я прик­рою, - от­ре­зал он, за­жимая ра­ну, Шалл го­ловой кач­ну­ла.  
\- Я не ос­тавлю те­бя. Идем.  
\- Шалл, Бренн, ско­рее, - Адам ждал их, - нам нуж­но опе­редить опе­ратив­ни­ков До­мини­она.  
Брен­нан сел за штур­вал, - Пос­та­рай­ся най­ти до­рогу ко­роче.  
\- Где су­мею – сре­жу, - по­пыт­ка по­шутить по­вис­ла в воз­ду­хе. – Адам, выж­му, что смо­гу.   
  
*  
\- Джес­си, - го­лос до­носил­ся до не­го от­ку­да-то свер­ху, с са­мого края глу­боко­го ко­лод­ца, на дне ко­торо­го был он сам. – Джесс, оч­нись же! У нас нет на это вре­мени…  
\- Эм­ма, - он рас­плыл­ся в бес­смыс­ленной улыб­ке, - здо­рово же мне дос­та­лось, - по­сидев так ка­кое-то вре­мя, взгляд сфо­куси­ровал, - у­ют­но. И как дав­но мы…, - не до­гово­рив, ус­та­вил­ся на нее, - Эм­ма? Ты… - это ты?  
\- Ты это­го не ви­дел, Джесс, - она с тре­вогой на ча­сы взгля­нула, - вре­мя на ис­хо­де.  
\- Ви­рус, - до­гадал­ся он. – Ты за­пус­ти­ла его в здеш­нюю сеть. Зна­чит, под­кожные дат­чи­ки ско­ро от­клю­чат­ся. – Слов­но в под­твержде­нии его слов, по­гас свет и щел­кну­ли, от­кры­ва­ясь, зам­ки на две­рях ка­мер. – И мы смо­жем вый­ти.  
Ког­да Джесс ог­ля­нул­ся на Эм­му, ее об­лик вновь вер­нулся к при­выч­но­му за пос­ледний год.  
\- Идем, – она по­тяну­ла его за со­бой. – На­де­юсь, ре­бята уже близ­ко. Нам при­дет­ся доб­рать­ся до Цен­траль­но­го Хра­нили­ща. Ты пом­нишь пла­ны До­мини­она?  
\- Смут­но, - Джесс ос­та­новил­ся, за­тас­ки­вая ее под лес­тни­цу – по ко­ридо­ру про­бежа­ло нес­коль­ко во­ору­жен­ных опе­ратив­ни­ков. – Ка­жет­ся, их глав­ный компь­ютер рас­по­ложен к ком­на­те-сей­фе.  
\- Поч­ти, - Эм­ма приб­ли­зилась вплот­ную, ис­поль­зуя спо­соб­ности Лек­сы, сде­лала их не­види­мыми. – Ком­на­та на­ходит­ся над лиф­то­вой шах­той, по­пасть ту­да мож­но толь­ко так, она не свя­зана ни с од­ним по­меще­ни­ем, сте­ны – три мет­ра тол­щи­ной. Не оболь­щай­ся, Джесс, - улыб­ка про­мель­кну­ла в ее гла­зах, - внут­ри про­пуще­на мел­ко­яче­ис­тая сеть с за­щитой от про­ник­но­вения. И уп­равля­ет­ся она с то­го са­мого компь­юте­ра, ко­торый мы хо­тим унич­то­жить.  
\- А – пол? – Джес­си не спе­шил по­кидать их ма­лень­кое убе­жище. – Мы мог­ли бы вос­поль­зо­вать­ся лиф­том. – Эм­ма кив­ну­ла, пы­та­ясь выг­ля­нуть в ко­ридор. – Пос­той, преж­де я хо­чу ска­зать те­бе…  
Она смот­ре­ла ему в гла­за, на миг сно­ва став со­бой.  
\- Джес­си, я – эм­пат, пом­нишь?  
\- Но я-то нет! – лег­ко воз­му­тил­ся он, Эм­ма быс­тро по­цело­вала его.  
\- Пусть бу­дет сок­ра­щен­ный ва­ри­ант – я то­же. А все ос­таль­ное – пов­то­ришь, ког­да нас­ту­пят бо­лее спо­кой­ные вре­мена.  
\- На­де­юсь, нам удас­тся до них до­жить, - вне­зап­но сму­тив­шись, про­бор­мо­тал он под ее от­кро­вен­ным взгля­дом. Про­верив ко­ридор, кив­нул, - идем, на­до най­ти на­ших, дер­жи свой ком­линк. И – прек­ра­ти чи­тать мои мыс­ли, там не все, что я мо­гу те­бе ска­зать.  
\- Да, иног­да – луч­ше по­казать, - ве­селясь, шеп­ну­ла она, ка­са­ясь коль­ца. – Брен­нан, Шал­ли­мар, где вы?  
\- На кры­ше, - за всех от­ве­тил Адам. – Эм­ма, они схва­тили Джес­си.  
\- Он – со мной, - она, ка­жет­ся, не уди­вилась его воз­вра­щению, - мы под­ни­ма­ем­ся.  
\- Ты хо­чешь сте­реть ин­форма­цию из Цен­траль­но­го Хра­нили­ща.  
\- Нет, - спо­кой­но поп­ра­вила его Эм­ма, - унич­то­жить его.   
  
*  
\- Адам, ос­то­рож­но! – Эм­ма, обер­нувшись, ос­ле­пила вспыш­кой све­та прес­ле­дова­телей. – Дол­го же вы до­бира­лись.  
\- Спе­шили, как мог­ли, - от­ве­тил Адам, по­ка Брен­нан и Шалл раз­би­рались с ос­тавши­мися.  
\- Нас нем­но­го за­дер­жа­ли, - Брен­нан, на­конец, ос­во­бодил­ся, не вме­шива­ясь в по­тасов­ку сво­ей под­ру­ги. – Эм­ма! По­чему ты не ска­зала, ку­да идешь?  
\- Ду­мала, по­лучит­ся ула­дить все на ста­дии пе­рего­воров, - она дож­да­лась Шал­ли­мар и ука­зала на лифт, - при­дет­ся при­менить бо­лее убе­дитель­ные до­воды. Джес­си, - тот, вы­дох­нув, ла­донь к две­рям при­ложил, про­пус­кая всех внутрь. – Брен­нан, ты не мог бы…  
На па­нели уп­равле­ния бы­ла все­го од­на кноп­ка, но, что­бы ее на­жать, не­об­хо­димо бы­ло ми­новать три уров­ня бе­зопас­ности – элек­трон­ный ключ, ска­нер и дат­чик ДНК.  
\- Я мо­гу об­ма­нуть элек­тро­нику, Эм­ма.   
\- Боль­ше­го от те­бя не тре­бу­ет­ся, - она дож­да­лась раз­ря­да и, ис­поль­зуя воз­можнос­ти Лек­сы, теп­ло­вым уда­ром ска­нер обош­ла.  
\- Хо­рошо, Эм­ма, - Адам зас­та­вил их отой­ти, - те­перь моя оче­редь. – Он при­ложил па­лец к дат­чи­ку, - кровь не дол­жна со­дер­жать му­тиро­вав­ший ген. Сис­те­ма, по-ви­димо­му, бы­ла удов­летво­рена – лифт дви­нул­ся.  
\- И – ка­ков план? – Шал­ли­мар ог­ля­дела всех по оче­реди, на Ада­ме ос­та­новив­шись. – Сколь­ко там мо­жет ока­зать­ся че­ловек, что во­об­ще мы де­ла­ем?  
\- Сей­час там, - Эм­ма взгля­нула на­верх, - ни­кого нет. Но спо­кой­но доб­рать­ся ту­да нам вряд ли да­дут. Джесс, сей­час! – они ус­пе­ли ук­рыть­ся за ока­менев­шем Джес­си за се­кун­ды до то­го, как по ним от­кры­ли стрель­бу.  
\- Шалл, по­моги мне, - Брен­нан не тер­пел без­дей­ствия, - по­ка вы с Ада­мом бу­дете компь­ютер раз­би­рать…  
\- Мы нем­но­го по­охо­тим­ся, - свер­кну­ла гла­зами его тиг­ри­ца, от­кры­вая люк в по­лу. – Не жди­те нас, ес­ли что…  
\- Нель­зя раз­де­лять­ся, - спох­ва­тил­ся бы­ло Адам, но – поз­дно, лифт их уже нес на­верх. Он под­нес ком­линк к ли­цу, - Брен­нан, Шалл. Ког­да все за­кон­чится… В лю­бом слу­чае, не суй­тесь на Хе­рикс, там я ос­та­вил про­щаль­ный по­дарок.  
  
  
*  
\- Как пре­дус­мотри­тель­но, - улыб­ну­лась Шалл, про­вор­но спус­ка­ясь по вде­лан­ным в шах­ту лиф­та ско­бам. – Бренн, ты от­кро­ешь или я? – он, не от­ве­чая, пус­тил раз­ряд – две­ри лиф­та на эта­же рас­пахну­лись, в ко­ридо­ре бы­ло пус­то.  
\- Идем, - Шал­ли­мар сле­дом за ним выб­ра­лась. – Вверх по лес­тни­це, от­вле­чем вни­мание на се­бя.  
Их ско­ро об­на­ружи­ли, и Шалл с удо­воль­стви­ем ввя­залась в дра­ку, Брен­нан то­же не от­ста­вал – на­чав с даль­не­го боя, пос­те­пен­но пе­рехо­дя в кон­так­тный. Про­тив­ни­ки все при­быва­ли, ему уже ста­ло ка­зать­ся, что он про­иг­ра­ют. И вдруг – все за­кон­чи­лось…  
  
*  
Пос­ле ухо­да Шал­ли­мар и Брен­на­на лифт, дей­стви­тель­но ос­та­вили в по­кое. До­ехав, ка­бина ос­та­нови­лась, две­ри ра­зош­лись – впе­реди бы­ла ть­ма и неч­то цвет­ное ко­лыха­лось в ней…  
\- Си­ловое по­ле, - объ­яс­нил Адам, вы­ходя. – Это не за­щита, прос­то оно ге­нери­ру­ет­ся компь­юте­ром. Что ты со­бира­ешь­ся де­лать, Эм­ма?  
Ее гла­за по­чер­не­ли, не­нуж­ный те­перь об­лик Лек­сы про­пал, она по­вер­ну­лась к не­му.  
\- То, что дол­жна, Адам, как и ты.  
В ком­на­те за­горел­ся свет, здесь был весь ко­митет До­мини­она.  
\- Что про­ис­хо­дит? – Джес­си, чувс­твуя опас­ность, ог­ля­дывал­ся в по­ис­ках воз­можно­го вы­хода. – Адам?  
\- Это – ло­вуш­ка, Джесс, - спо­кой­но кон­ста­тиро­вала Эм­ма, - для нас с то­бой. Это не Адам. Воз­можно, с ним что-то сде­лали или как-то ина­че…Но – он на сто­роне До­мини­она. И они все хо­тят пос­мотреть, что еще не так с на­шими ге­нами. – Она встре­тилась гла­зами с пе­чаль­но-улы­ба­ющим­ся Ада­мом. – Прос­ти, нам на­до­ело быть тво­ими по­допыт­ны­ми. Мы – жи­вые, Адам. А До­мини­ону мы во­об­ще ни­чего не дол­жны, - на лбу у нее по­явил­ся све­тящий­ся ша­рик. – Ник­то не в пра­ве вме­шивать­ся в ес­тес­твен­ный ход ве­щей и нап­равлять раз­ви­тие в нуж­ное рус­ло. Джес­си, те­бе луч­ше отой­ти, к лиф­ту. Эту си­лу, - из ее по­чер­невших глаз выр­ва­лась се­рая пе­лена, - тя­жело кон­тро­лиро­вать, - нак­ры­вая пе­ред ней сто­яв­ших лю­дей – те буд­то зас­ты­ли, не дви­га­ясь. Эм­ма про­дол­жи­ла, - Джесс, фа­зируй сквозь пол, там Брен­нан и Шалл, ухо­дите че­рез га­раж.  
\- А ты? – он не дви­нул­ся с мес­та. – Хе­рикс не­дос­ту­пен. Ты – не ус­пе­ешь…  
\- Все бу­дет хо­рошо, Джесс, - она пос­ла­ла све­тящий­ся за­ряд в са­мый центр се­рого ту­мана, изоб­ра­жение за­ряби­ло, скры­вая на­ходя­щих­ся внут­ри, и, схлоп­нувшись, про­пало. Они ос­та­лись од­ни.  
  
*  
Брен­на­ну по­каза­лось, что вок­руг на миг ста­ло тем­нее, а по­том – свер­ху сва­лил­ся Джесс с обес­си­лив­шей Эм­мой на ру­ках. Шал­ли­мар еще раз­би­ралась с ос­тавши­мися на но­гах, не сто­ило ей сей­час ме­шать. Он за­пус­тил нес­коль­ко раз­ря­дов, ста­ра­ясь не за­деть ее, и раз­вернул­ся к по­явив­шей­ся па­роч­ке.  
\- Джесс, что про­изош­ло, где Адам?  
\- Не спра­шивай ме­ня, - раз­дра­жен­но от­клик­нулся тот, - я сам ни­чего не по­нимаю.  
\- Брен­нан, ска­жи Шалл, на­до ухо­дить, - Эм­ма оч­ну­лась, - я не смо­гу кон­тро­лиро­вать это дол­го…да и Хе­рикс, - она зак­ры­ла гла­за, - сов­сем ма­ло вре­мени.  
\- Шалл! За­кан­чи­вай, мы спе­шим! – го­лос Брен­на­на пе­рек­рыл шум дра­ки.  
\- Уже иду, Бренн, - она прош­лась по сте­не, до­гоняя пос­ледне­го про­тив­ни­ка и спрыг­ну­ла ря­дом с ни­ми. – Эм­ма, как ты?  
Им уда­лось бла­гопо­луч­но выб­рать­ся из зда­ния и, ед­ва они ук­ры­лись в бли­жай­шем ле­су, как Хе­рикс взле­тел на воз­дух, цеп­ную ре­ак­цию за­пус­кая…  
\- Итак, под­ве­дем итог, - Брен­нан взгля­дом про­шел­ся по сво­им близ­ким. – Мы ли­шились ко­раб­ля, до­ма, Адам – не­из­вес­тно где и, су­дя по все­му с рас­све­том на нас от­кро­ют охо­ту. Ни­чего не упус­тил?  
\- Нет, - Эм­ма улыб­ну­лась, на ру­ку Джес­са опи­ра­ясь, - я вам все объ­яс­ню.  
\- Ког­да ты по­няла, что это ло­вуш­ка? – вкли­нил­ся он в раз­го­вор.  
\- Ког­да До­мини­он пот­ре­бовал при­вез­ти те­бя, - Эм­ма по­вер­ну­лась к не­му. – Я от­да­ла им ма­тери­алы Ада­ма, но это­го ока­залось ма­ло.  
\- И они зах­ва­тили те­бя, - за­дум­чи­во про­дол­жил тот, - а в Убе­жище сно­ва воз­ник Адам, на этот раз нас­то­ящий.  
\- Он не мог пре­дать нас, - го­рячо воз­ра­зила Шал­ли­мар, - Не Адам…Он был про­тив дей­ствий До­мини­она, счи­тал их на­шими вра­гами.  
\- И – о столь­ком умал­чи­вал, - нег­ромко на­пом­нил Брен­нан, - и это его иг­ра с на­ми пос­ледние пол­го­да. Явить­ся каж­до­му и зас­та­вить мол­чать об этом. Эм­ма?  
\- Я не знаю, был ли с на­ми Адам или его точ­ная ко­пия, - она ус­та­ло прик­ры­ла гла­за. – Су­щес­тву­ет мно­го спо­собов скрыть то, что не­об­хо­димо.  
\- А что во­об­ще про­изош­ло в той ком­на­те? – Шал­ли­мар при­села ря­дом с Эм­мой, Джесс нас­то­рожен­но взгля­нул.  
\- Мож­но рас­ска­зать? – она кив­ну­ла и он по­делил­ся пос­ледни­ми со­быти­ями. – Толь­ко я так и не по­нял, что ты сде­лала с ни­ми…  
\- На­руши­ла це­поч­ку ДНК, - все воз­зри­лись на нее, - мне ка­жет­ся, я вер­но уло­вила ме­ханизм дей­ствия этой си­лы, - она пле­чами по­жала. – И пов­то­рить я вряд ли су­мею. Это бы­ло буд­то из­вне…, не знаю…  
\- От­ло­жим это на по­том, - Брен­нан при­выч­но взял ру­ководс­тво на се­бя, - по­ка на­до где-то осесть, ос­мотреть­ся и ре­шить, что де­лать даль­ше.  
\- Все мы хо­дим под смер­тным при­гово­ром, - на­пом­ни­ла Шалл, - кро­ме Джес­са.  
\- Да, - сог­ла­сил­ся тот, - я прос­то бом­ба с ча­совым ме­ханиз­мом, при­чем – ког­да счет­чик об­ну­лит­ся – не зна­ет ник­то.  
\- Мы не поз­во­лим это­му слу­чить­ся ни с кем из нас, - Эм­ма сжа­ла его ла­донь. – Ты прав, Брен­нан, у нас боль­ше нет ко­раб­ля и Убе­жища… есть толь­ко мы…  
\- Эм­ма, Джесс, вы ска­зали, Ада­ма не бы­ло с на­ми? – Шалл все пы­талась воп­ло­тить свою бе­зум­ную на­деж­ду  
\- Не знаю, Шалл, - уве­рен­ности в го­лосе Эм­мы не бы­ло, - воз­можно, они его дер­жа­ли где-то или прос­то соз­да­ли прог­рамму.  
\- Адам был ма­тери­ален, -воз­ра­зил Джесс, на что Эм­ма пле­чами по­жала.  
\- Мы не зна­ем, Джесс, ка­кие раз­ра­бот­ки бы­ли в рас­по­ряже­нии До­мини­она.  
\- Но ведь есть ве­ро­ят­ность, - не уни­малась Шал­ли­мар, - Адам жив и где-то скры­ва­ет­ся?  
\- Воз­можно, - сог­ла­силась Эм­ма, - но не сто­ит осо­бо на это рас­счи­тывать.  
\- На­де­ять­ся мы мо­жем толь­ко на се­бя, - Брен­нан оз­ву­чил то, о чем ду­мали все, - Ско­ро рас­свет, по­ра от­сю­да уби­рать­ся.   
Ку­да – был са­мый ак­ту­аль­ный воп­рос. Мо­тели от­па­дали из-за от­сутс­твия де­нег и до­кумен­тов, заб­ро­шен­ные фаб­ри­ки и за­воды не ус­тра­ива­ли по при­чине сво­ей лег­ко­дос­тупнос­ти. Вне­зап­но Брен­на­на осе­нило  
\- Шалл, пом­нишь пе­рева­лоч­ный пункт под мет­ро, где мы пря­тались от Ге­нома?  
\- Вре­мен­ные убе­жища, - до­гадал­ся Джесс, - мы их за­кон­серви­рова­ли, ког­да по­явил­ся Эш­лок. На­де­юсь, ту­да ник­то не доб­рался.  
  
*  
Воз­дух в по­меще­нии был зат­хлым, не­жилым. Здесь сох­ра­нил­ся кое-ка­кой су­хой па­ек, ба­зы дан­ных по му­тан­там, пусть и ус­та­рев­шие, и, глав­ное – день­ги и до­кумен­ты. Эм­ма сра­зу же уш­ла спать, Джес­си, сис­те­му за­пус­тив, ду­шераз­ди­ра­юще зев­нул.  
\- Все, ос­таль­ное про­верю по­том, ког­да отос­плюсь.  
Брен­нан про­водил его нас­мешли­вым взгля­дом, ру­ки Шал­ли­мар об­ви­лись вок­руг шеи, во­лосы ее плеч ка­сались, драз­ня его.  
\- Ты – мо­лодец, Бренн, - она скло­нилась, на ухо шеп­ча, - во­жак стаи…  
\- Я го­тов на все, что­бы за­щитить вас, - ти­хо от­ве­тил он, за­пястья ее сжи­мая, - но – я не знаю, что даль­ше. Ты, Эм­ма, Джесс…Прос­нувшись, вы бу­дете ждать от ме­ня ка­ких-то дей­ствий и ре­шений. А я – прос­то не знаю, Шалл…  
\- Я ве­рю в те­бя, - она стре­митель­но пе­ремес­ти­лась, пе­ред ним ока­зыва­ясь, - как ког­да-то по­вери­ла Ада­му. Джесс прав -нам на­до от­дохнуть. А зав­тра – мы вмес­те най­дем вы­ход.  
Брен­нан ее к се­бе при­тянул, на­де­ясь толь­ко, что сом­не­ния, му­чив­шие его, не от­ра­жа­ют­ся на ли­це.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Прос­нувшись в зам­кну­том коль­це его рук, Шал­ли­мар дол­го вгля­дыва­ет­ся в тем­но­ту. Все про­изо­шед­шее на­кану­не ка­жет­ся жут­ким сном. Толь­ко вот спя­щий ря­дом Брен­нан оп­ро­вер­га­ет эту те­орию. В го­лове пло­хо ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся тот факт, что они по­теря­ли аб­со­лют­но все – Убе­жище, Хе­рикс, Ада­ма. Ос­та­лись толь­ко они – Джесс, Эм­ма и Брен­нан. Ос­то­рож­но, что­бы не раз­бу­дить, она уби­ра­ет прядь во­лос, упав­шую ему на лоб – слу­чив­ше­еся меж­ду ни­ми бы­ло столь стре­митель­ным, они так пог­ло­щены бы­ли страстью и же­лани­ем об­ла­дать друг дру­гом, что ни о чем дру­гом не ду­мали. Да­же сей­час она хо­тела его со всей си­лой ин­стинкта ди­каря. Тем ве­чером Брен­нан был прав в од­ном – на­зад пу­ти боль­ше нет. То, что есть меж­ду ни­ми – прод­лится столь­ко, сколь­ко им вы­падет на ру­лет­ке судь­бы. Они уже жи­вут взай­мы - их це­поч­ки ДНК, как ча­совая бом­ба и не­из­вес­тно, ког­да об­ну­лит­ся тай­мер.  
Ви­димо, ее нер­вное воз­бужде­ние пе­реда­ет­ся ему, не про­сыпа­ясь, Брен­нан при­тяги­ва­ет ее к се­бе, ла­донью по ще­ке про­ведя, ка­са­ет­ся губ, ут­кнув­шись ли­цом в его ла­донь, Шалл при­тиха­ет. Чуть поз­же она ос­то­рож­ны­ми дви­жени­ями про­ходит­ся по его ру­ке, пе­ревя­зан­ной еще на­кану­не – пу­лю уда­лось из­влечь, в убе­жище наш­лась да­же ап­течка.   
\- Эй, - скло­нив­шись, она встре­ча­ет его вни­матель­ный взгляд, - как ты?  
\- Тер­пи­мо, - Брен­нан мор­щится, пы­та­ясь при­под­нять­ся и сесть, но Шалл од­ним ко­шачь­им дви­жени­ем воз­вра­ща­ет его в го­ризон­таль­ное по­ложе­ние.  
\- Не спе­ши, еще ра­но, да­же Джесс спит.  
\- Этот со­ня во­об­ще не по­каза­тель, - впол­го­лоса ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Бренн, за­киды­вая ру­ку за го­лову, с нас­лажде­ни­ем рас­смат­ри­вая си­дящую ря­дом под­ру­гу, - А ты – хоть спа­ла?  
\- Нем­но­го, - ки­ва­ет она, - Обез­бо­лива­ющее толь­ко вы­руба­ет ме­ня, но са­ма боль ос­та­ет­ся, ви­димо, по­боч­ный эф­фект ге­нети­ки, – его ла­донь лег­ко сколь­зит под май­ку, об­на­жая боль­шой кро­вопод­тек на бо­ку – чер­ный по цен­тру и уг­ро­жа­юще фи­оле­товый по кра­ям.  
\- Шалл, это серь­ез­но, - ед­ва ка­са­ясь паль­ца­ми Брен­нан про­водит вдоль кон­ту­ров си­няка, зас­тавляя ее вздра­гивать и ма­шиналь­но отод­ви­гать­ся, - Прос­ти, ес­ли де­лаю боль­но. Но тут все так…  
\- …выг­ля­дит прос­то ужас­но, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся она, обоз­ре­вая ушиб, - но ощу­ща­ет­ся луч­ше, чем вче­ра. Бу­дем на­де­ять­ся, что обой­дем­ся без про­фес­си­ональ­ной по­мощи. – Ус­тро­ив­шись вновь в коль­це его рук, под­ни­ма­ет к не­му ли­цо, - Бренн, у нас – все хо­рошо?  
\- Все хо­рошо, - це­луя ее в ма­куш­ку, от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - или – бу­дет хо­рошо, я обе­щаю.  
\- Брен­нан…  
\- Что? – она мол­чит в от­вет, по­ложив го­лову ему на грудь и не­замет­но для се­бя, за­сыпа­ет, под мер­ное би­ение его сер­дца.   
  
*  
А в от­се­ке по-со­седс­тву то­же бодрству­ют.  
\- Джесс, пос­лу­шай, мы не дол­жны по­кидать убе­жище, - Эм­ма, все еще в те­ле Лек­сы, од­на­ко – с пе­ри­оди­чес­ки воз­ни­ка­емым собс­твен­ным при­выч­ным об­ли­ком, сто­ит у не­го на пу­ти. – Ты ведь ви­дел, к че­му при­водят не­сог­ла­сован­ные дей­ствия, вот пря­мо как сей­час.  
Джес­си про­дол­жа­ет ме­тодич­но рас­пи­хивать по кар­ма­нам раз­до­бытые здесь же - до­кумен­ты и кре­дит­ки к ним, - Эм, нам нуж­на на­лич­ка, - взяв ее за под­бо­родок, лег­ко це­лу­ет, улы­ба­ясь, - Ты ведь зна­ешь, что ос­та­новить ме­ня мож­но лишь за­кол­до­вав. – Встре­тив ее уп­ре­ка­ющий взгляд оче­ред­ной всег­да обе­зору­жива­ющей ее улыб­кой, Джесс пле­чами по­жима­ет, - Ну, а еще ты мо­жешь пой­ти со мной.  
 _Взрыв­ная вол­на сно­сит ажур­ные опо­ры при­чуд­ли­вой конс­трук­ции го­лов­но­го зда­ния Naxcon и все ле­тит в пу­га­ющую без­дну. Яр­кая вспыш­ка и – пус­тое прос­транс­тво вок­руг, нет ни зву­ка, ни цве­та – пус­то­та, нич­то… Сле­ду­ющее вос­по­мина­ние – бь­юща­яся в ру­ках Брен­на­на Шалл и ком­линк, ска­тив­шей­ся с мо­ей ру­ки. Толь­ко вот я смот­рю на все это со сто­роны, чь­ими-то гла­зами, вок­руг зву­ки си­рен, кри­ки, плач._  
\- Джес­си, где Адам, нам нуж­но най­ти Ада­ма! – пов­то­ря­ет Шал­ли­мар, как за­веден­ная, слов­но од­но его имя при­да­ет ей сил. Ощу­щение, что об­ра­ща­ют­ся ко мне уси­лива­ет­ся, ког­да и Брен­нан по­вора­чива­ет­ся ко мне, - Джесс, на­до заб­рать де­вочек…, - сглот­нув, он ис­прав­ля­ет­ся, - уве­зи Шалл в Убе­жище, я здесь раз­бе­русь.   
Бо­же мой, зна­чит – все по­лучи­лось! Мне уда­лось мен­таль­ное пе­реме­щение! Адам сом­не­вал­ся, счи­тал, что мне не хва­тит сил, и я зас­тря­ну. Но ведь выш­ло же! Те­перь на­до свя­зать­ся с Джес­сом, объ­яс­нить, что я – жи­ва.  
Гла­зами Джес­си я ви­жу наш Хе­рикс, пла­чущую Шалл в крес­ле вто­рого пи­лота. Ес­ли прис­лу­шать­ся, то мож­но ус­лы­шать еще что-то… «Я не дол­жен был от­пускать ее, да­же ес­ли бы это сто­ило бы жиз­ни нам обо­им. А те­перь ее прос­то – нет…» Джесс. Но он не ви­новат, я дол­жна ему ска­зать!   
Ка­жет­ся, Адам был прав – я зас­тря­ла, толь­ко не сов­сем так, как пред­ска­зывал он. Стек­лянный куб вы­сотой в мой рост – вот и все то прос­транс­тво, что я за­нимаю в Джес­си. И как от­сю­да выб­рать­ся – не знаю. Он ме­ня не слы­шит, хо­тя я впол­не вос­при­нимаю все, что тво­рит­ся «сна­ружи». Ин­те­рес­но, а мои си­лы ос­та­лись при мне или это пре­рога­тива фи­зичес­кой обо­лоч­ки? Я пы­та­юсь соз­дать мен­таль­ный за­ряд, за­бывая о том, что сей­час у ме­ня нет те­ла, нет, так не пой­дет. На­до раз­бить куб и слить­ся во­еди­но с соз­на­ни­ем Джес­са, тог­да про ме­ня уз­на­ют…  
Как раз­лично те­чение вре­мени – мне ка­жет­ся, не боль­ше по­луча­са прош­ло, а «сна­ружи» уже поз­дний ве­чер. Маль­чи­ки си­дят вдво­ем.   
\- Шалл зас­ну­ла? – Брен­нан ки­ва­ет, рас­се­ян­но кру­тя в ру­ках мяч. Джесс под­ни­ма­ет го­лову, - Что даль­ше, Бренн? Ес­ли Ада­ма не наш­ли…  
\- Не зна­чит, что он жив, - от­кли­ка­ет­ся тот, - там бы­ло глу­боко… на­вер­ное, он дал бы о се­бе знать, ес­ли ос­тался бы жив.  
\- А как…, - Джес­си сно­ва умол­ка­ет, с тру­дом про­из­но­ся мое имя, - Эм­ма, ее на­до…, - он пря­чет ли­цо в ла­донях.  
\- Те­ло по­лучить мне не уда­лось, - глу­хо от­зы­ва­ет­ся Бренн, - ска­зали, бу­дут ис­кать род­ных, по­том… са­ми обо всем по­забо­тят­ся.   
\- Нам нуж­но ус­тро­ить что-то вро­де по­миналь­ной служ­бы, - на­чина­ет бы­ло Джес­си, но Брен­нан мо­мен­таль­но вски­па­ет, - Ка­кая служ­ба, Джесс!? Ко­му это все на­до?! Мы по­теря­ли Эм­му и по­теря­ли Ада­ма – это все. Точ­ка. Сми­рись и жи­ви даль­ше.  
\- Даль­ше?! – не ос­та­ет­ся в дол­гу тот, - А что даль­ше, Бренн? Раз­бе­жим­ся в раз­ные сто­роны? Ты вер­нешь­ся к бан­кам, я сно­ва зай­мусь ха­керс­твом, а Шалл – на­ем­ни­ком ста­нет?  
\- Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, Джесс, - ус­та­ло взды­ха­ет Брен­нан, че­каня сло­ва, - Но од­но не­закон­ченное де­ло у ме­ня есть – Мей­сон Эк­хард.  
\- Оно есть не толь­ко у те­бя, - бур­чит Джесс, - Лад­но, пош­ли спать, зав­тра ка­кая-то яс­ность бу­дет.  
Я вы­шаги­ваю внут­ри ку­ба, ме­ряя его ша­гами – на­до как-то сло­мать сте­ну меж­ду на­ми. За стек­лом на­чина­ют мель­кать смут­но зна­комые кар­тинки и я вдруг по­нимаю, что Джес­си спит и ему снюсь я. И, ка­жет­ся, стек­лянная сте­на ис­тонча­ет­ся, сквозь нее уже мож­но про­сочить­ся…  
\- Джес­си, пос­лу­шай ме­ня.  
\- Эм­ма! – он обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся, мы в его сне, там, где я хо­тела уй­ти и он ме­ня от­пустил, - По­чему ты вер­ну­лась?  
\- Я не вер­ну­лась, Джесс, - вы­ходит до­воль­но сум­бурно, - Вер­нее, вер­ну­лась – не та я.  
\- Я не по­нимаю, - он мо­та­ет го­ловой, пы­та­ясь мыс­ли упо­рядо­чить, - Что про­ис­хо­дит, где мы? – а это уже лес, где ра­нили Шалл, а я стер­ла ему вос­по­мина­ния.  
\- Ти­хо, Джесс, слу­шай – я жи­ва. Мое соз­на­ние в те­бе, воз­можно, ког­да ты прос­нешь­ся, мне сно­ва при­дет­ся уй­ти в свой уго­лок, но я все еще бу­ду там. И нам на­до при­думать, как ме­ня дос­тать. Хо­рошо бы вер­нуть мое те­ло. Тог­да все бы­ло бы прос­то. – Он не ве­рит, я чувс­твую это, прос­то ду­ма­ет, что это сон. На­до как-то до­казать ему – стоп, ка­жет­ся, по­ка он спит, я мо­гу уп­равлять его те­лом…  
\- Джесс, ка­кого рож­на ты по­терял в био-ими­тато­ре? – бу­дит его по­ут­ру раз­дра­жен­ный го­лос Шалл. Под­ско­чив, он уда­ря­ет­ся го­ловой о низ­кий сто­лик, под ко­торым и спал, - Так, а это ты сю­да за­чем при­волок? – и со­вер­шенно из­ме­нив­шемся то­ном она спра­шива­ет, - Джесс, что это?  
\- Что? – он под­хо­дит, раз­гля­дывая нес­коль­ко лис­тков, ис­пи­сан­ных зна­комым по­чер­ком, - По­хоже на Эм­му.  
\- Имен­но. От­ку­да это у те­бя? Взгля­ни на чис­ло… «Я вче­ра чуть-чуть по­шали­ла, по­ка Джесс спал. Он не ви­новат, прос­то так выш­ло. Прос­ти­те его. Эм­ма.» - Шалл под­ни­ма­ет на не­го взгляд, - Это тво­их рук де­ло?  
\- Там же на­писа­но, Шалл! – воз­му­ща­ет­ся он, тут же до­бав­ляя, - И вов­се я не из­де­ва­юсь, мне боль­но ни­чуть не мень­ше, чем те­бе.  
Оба не­ожи­дан­но за­мол­ка­ют, ну да – у ме­ня по­лучи­лось по­чувс­тво­вать эмо­ции Шалл и пе­редать их Джес­су. Я – мо­лодец!   
\- БРЕН­НАН! – Шалл мо­жет быть очень гром­кой. – Эм­ма жи­ва!  
\- То есть ты рас­счи­тывал, что я те­бя еще и од­но­го от­пу­щу? – Эм­ма по­нижа­ет го­лос, ста­ра­ясь не слиш­ком шу­меть, про­бира­ясь к вы­ходу, - Вот нас сей­час Шалл с Брен­на­ном зас­ту­ка­ют…  
\- Им – не до нас, - жиз­не­радос­тно ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Джесс, - И ес­ли бы не не­об­хо­димость как-то ор­га­низо­вать на­ше су­щес­тво­вание, я бы их при­меру пос­ле­довал, – его ми­молет­ная лас­ка вы­зыва­ет лег­кую улыб­ку на ее ли­це.  
\- Джес­си Кил­мартин, ве­дите се­бя при­лич­но, - от­ве­ча­ет она, на миг при­жав­шись к не­му, - мы вы­ходим на лю­ди.  
  
*  
Шал­ли­мар про­сыпа­ет­ся нес­коль­ко ча­сов спус­тя – здесь, под зем­лей, вре­мя идет не­замет­но. Брен­нан еще спит и она, ста­ра­ясь его не тре­вожить, вста­ет. Бок еще но­ет, но луч­ше раз­мять­ся сей­час, ина­че бу­дет труд­нее по­том. Одев­шись, как всег­да, поч­ти мгно­вен­но, от­прав­ля­ет­ся на про­беж­ку. Под­земные убе­жища спро­ек­ти­рова­ны па­рал­лель­но тун­не­лям мет­ро, по­это­му бе­гать бы­ло где. Она не спе­шит, мед­ленно уве­личи­вая темп и наг­рузку, но все рав­но – кровь бур­лит от не вып­лесну­той энер­гии, но­ги са­ми не­сут впе­ред, все быс­трее раз­го­ня­ясь по тун­не­лям. По­гоню за со­бой она улав­ли­ва­ет шес­тым чувс­твом, но – уг­ро­зы нет. На­обо­рот, это нас­толь­ко близ­кое и род­ное, что хо­чет­ся ос­та­новить­ся и по­пасть к не­му в ру­ки. Брен­нан на­гоня­ет ее па­ру ми­нут спус­тя, - Под­да­ешь­ся, Шалл?  
\- Не люб­лю под­давки, - сме­ет­ся она, уво­рачи­ва­ясь и по сте­не прой­дя, ока­зыва­ет­ся за его спи­ной, - Ше­вели зад­ни­цей, Бренн! – смач­ный шле­пок зас­тавля­ет его обер­нуть­ся, но по­пыт­ка схва­тить ее ус­пе­хом не увен­чи­ва­ет­ся – она уже опе­режа­ет его на па­ру ша­гов.  
\- Те­бе не убе­жать, - от­кли­ка­ет­ся он, пус­кая вдоль сте­ны са­мый низ­кий по за­ряду раз­ряд, - от ме­ня, Шалл! – С ти­пич­но ко­шачь­им ши­пени­ем, она под­ска­кива­ет, но хвост раз­ря­да все рав­но за­цеп­ля­ет ее. Свер­кнув гла­зами, она ус­трем­ля­ет­ся ему навс­тре­чу, - Ду­ма­ешь, смо­жешь ме­ня удер­жать? – их спар­ринг боль­ше по­хож на та­нец или на раз­го­вор – тот са­мый, ко­торый не удас­тся им ина­че.  
\- Мне это по си­лам, - пе­рех­ва­тив ее ру­ку, Брен­нан впи­сыва­ет­ся в ее дви­жение, спе­ленав сво­им те­лом, - Ес­ли ты поз­во­лишь… - его гу­бы так близ­ко, что ды­хание ще­кочет ще­ку, она раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, ока­зыва­ясь с ним ли­цом к ли­цу.  
\- Не толь­ко поз­во­лю, - об­ни­мая его, поч­ти ур­чит от удо­воль­ствия Шал­ли­мар, - А бу­ду нас­та­ивать…  
\- Шал­ли­мар, Брен­нан, - го­лос Джес­са из ком­линков зас­тавля­ет их ос­та­новить­ся, - Воз­вра­щай­тесь. Зав­трак ос­ты­ва­ет.   
\- Толь­ко - не опять, - со сто­ном к не­му приль­нув, улы­ба­ет­ся Шалл, вви­ду имея тот слу­чай в Убе­жище, ког­да Джесс прер­вал их поч­ти по­целуй.  
\- Де­жа вю, - од­ни­ми гу­бами шеп­чет Брен­нан, об­ни­мая ее.   
  
*  
\- Да­вай сде­ла­ем вид, буд­то мы все это вре­мя про­вели здесь, - Джесс об­ни­ма­ет ее ко­лени, Эм­ма си­дит пе­ред ним на сто­ле, - Я пре­дуп­режда­ла – Брен­нан бу­дет зол. Он уже зол, что ты по­мешал им с Шалл, сно­ва…  
\- Сно­ва? Что? О чем это ты? – спох­ва­тив­шись, он вклю­ча­ет мо­нитор, на ко­тором ви­сит со­об­ще­ние о за­вер­ше­нии про­вер­ки сис­те­мы и ее бла­гопо­луч­ном за­пус­ке. – Я ни­кому не ме­шал.  
\- А мы и не го­ворим про се­год­ня, Джесс, - от­кли­ка­ет­ся Шалл, от­ле­пив­шись от Брен­на­на и при­сажи­ва­ясь ря­дом с млад­ши­ми, - Как на­ши прог­раммы – ра­бота­ют?  
\- То, что мож­но бы­ло на­ладить, - чуть вор­чли­во от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - ра­бота­ет. Мне уда­лось ус­та­новить связь с на­шей сис­те­мой в Убе­жище и ска­чать не­пов­режден­ный ар­хив, он ле­жал на уда­лен­ном сер­ве­ре. Су­дя по все­му, ви­рус, что за­нес­ла в сеть До­мини­она Эм­ма, снес им всю сис­те­му и стер те фай­лы, что они по­лучи­ли от нас. Так что, раз­ра­бот­ки Ада­ма – по­теря­ны. Что в ска­чен­ном ар­хи­ве, я не знаю – зай­мусь пос­ле зав­тра­ка.   
\- Ну а мы, - Брен­нан, по­тирая ру­ки, усел­ся за стол, рас­па­ковы­вая па­кеты с едой, - Стоп. Ре­бята, вы на­ружу вы­ходи­ли?  
\- Эм­ма прик­ры­ла нас, - быс­тро от­ве­ча­ет за обо­их Джесс, - мы отош­ли сов­сем не­дале­ко, сня­ли день­ги с до­пол­ни­тель­ных сче­тов и ку­пили по­есть. Не дер­гай­ся, Бренн.  
\- Лад­но, не бу­ду, - не­ожи­дан­но лег­ко сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он, - Те­перь у нас де­мок­ра­тия, ник­то ни­кому ни­чего не дол­жен. Ес­ли ты счи­та­ешь свои дей­ствия вер­ны­ми, как я мо­гу вме­шивать­ся.  
\- Ты прав, прос­ти, - ки­ва­ет Джесс, - мы дол­жны бы­ли те­бя пре­дуп­ре­дить, Эм­ма на этом нас­та­ива­ла.   
\- Он не сер­дится, Джесс, - по­едая кот­ле­ту из гам­бурге­ра, улы­ба­ет­ся Шалл, - прос­то вор­чит, по­тому что вол­ну­ет­ся за те­бя, за нас всех. Он же у нас те­перь – во­жак стаи.  
\- И – что бу­дет даль­ше, Брен­нан, - Эм­ма на­лива­ет ко­фе в круж­ку, воз­вра­ща­ясь к сто­лу, - Нас ищет До­мини­он, мы не зна­ем – как ста­били­зиро­вать на­ши ДНК, что слу­чилось с Эш­ло­ком, все мы пом­ним.  
\- Что даль­ше? – с Шалл на нее пе­рево­дит он взгляд, - Я не знаю. Нам нуж­ны ка­кие-то со­юз­ни­ки, кто-то со свя­зями и на­уч­ной ба­зой, что­бы выс­то­ять.  
\- Мой отец, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся вдруг Шалл, - все, что ты опи­сал – у не­го есть.  
\- Но, Шалл, - пе­реби­ва­ет ее Эм­ма, - ты ведь…  
\- Не на­до, Эм, - ка­ча­ет го­ловой та, - сей­час это все не­важ­но. Он мой отец и он нам по­может. Мы с Брен­на­ном его на­вес­тим се­год­ня.  
\- А чем за­нять­ся мне? – Джесс об­ни­ма­ет под­ру­гу, - Мне по­можешь, с раз­ра­бот­ка­ми Ада­ма луч­ше всех зна­кома ты.  
  
*  
Пе­ред вы­ходом Шал­ли­мар заг­ля­дыва­ет к Джес­си в компь­ютер­ный от­сек, - ты… Как ты, Джесс?  
\- Все в по­ряд­ке, Шалл, - он ло­вит ее ру­ку, пе­реби­ра­ющую его во­лосы, - А ты?  
\- Я бо­юсь, - это не­ожи­дан­ное приз­на­ние из уст ди­кар­ки зву­чит пу­га­юще, - бо­юсь по­терять то нем­но­гое, что ос­та­лось.   
\- С на­ми ни­чего не слу­чит­ся, - Джесс об­ни­ма­ет ее, взгля­дом на­ходя ос­та­новив­ше­гося на по­роге Брен­на­на, - обе­щаю те­бе. Все мы бу­дем вмес­те.  
Сиг­нал пос­ту­пив­ше­го со­об­ще­ния зас­тавля­ет всех гла­за к эк­ра­ну пе­ревес­ти.  
\- Кто мо­жет нас вы­чис­лить? – быс­тро ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Брен­нан, - Это во­об­ще – воз­можно?  
\- В прин­ци­пе – я не вол­шебник, - бур­чит Джесс, сту­ча по кла­вишам, - а толь­ко учусь, - он вы­водит со­об­ще­ние на эк­ран.   
\- Адам… - в за­меша­тель­стве про­из­но­сит Шалл…


	3. Chapter 3

***  
\- Ты ту­да не пой­дешь! – Шалл на­мерен­но пе­рек­рыв про­ход, че­канит сло­ва, в упор гля­дя на Джес­си, - ни с кем-то, - ки­ва­ет она на до сих пор мол­чавше­го Брен­на­на, - ни в оди­ноч­ку. Ты ме­ня по­нял?!  
\- Адам… - на­чина­ет бы­ло тот, но за­мол­ка­ет под вы­рази­тель­ны­ми взгля­дами обо­их.  
Со­об­ще­ние, что вне­зап­но по­яви­лось пос­ле заг­рузки и про­вер­ки сис­те­мы, и выз­ва­ло не­боль­шой пе­репо­лох в их ма­лень­кой ком­па­нии – бы­ло все­го лишь за­писью, пос­ледней за­писью то­го, ко­го они все при­вык­ли счи­тать Нас­тавни­ком. Оно да­же не бы­ло за­вер­ше­но, ви­димо – это был один из сох­ра­нен­ных ва­ри­ан­тов на сер­ве­ре, ска­чен­ный от­ту­да вмес­те со всей уце­лев­шей ин­форма­ци­ей из компь­юте­ров Убе­жища. И в нем, как наз­ло, бы­ли све­денья о том, как ста­били­зиро­вать их ДНК и в ка­ком нап­равле­нии ра­ботать в даль­ней­шем.   
\- Брен­нан, ну что ты от­малчи­ва­ешь­ся! Ты – наш ли­дер, ре­ши уже что-ни­будь!   
\- У нас – де­мок­ра­тия, Шалл, не за­была, - лег­ко под­нявшись, он скло­ня­ет­ся к компь­юте­ру, про­иг­ры­вая за­ново ту часть со­об­ще­ния, где Адам го­ворит о спо­собе ста­били­зации… - Это нуж­но всем! Но Джес­су – в пер­вую оче­редь, его срок уже вы­шел, а зна­чит прос­то хи­ми­ей мы не обой­дем­ся!  
\- Ты пла­ниру­ешь от­пустить его в До­мини­он? – ши­пит Шал­ли­мар слов­но пан­те­ра, - од­но­го?!  
\- Я не ре­бенок, - тут же цеп­ля­ет­ся к сло­вам тот, - и раз­ре­шения ни у ко­го, в слу­чае че­го, спра­шивать не бу­ду!   
\- Зап­ру! – уг­ро­жа­юще бро­са­ет она, нап­равля­ясь в кух­ню, - Обо­их!   
\- Ну – и что бу­дем де­лать? – Джес­си раз­во­рачи­ва­ет на эк­ра­не схе­му глав­но­го хра­нили­ща До­мини­она, - у нас да­же Хе­рик­са нет, что­бы ту­да доб­рать­ся. Не го­воря уж о…  
\- Доб­рать­ся мож­но и на ма­шине, - за­дум­чи­во про­из­но­сит Брен­нан, - от­сю­да не бо­лее трех ча­сов ез­ды, я знаю это мес­то.   
\- Тог­да… - не­уве­рен­но тя­нет Джесс  
\- Что, Джесс? У нас нет ни­какой ин­форма­ции об этом по­меще­нии, сколь­ко там лю­дей, есть ли ох­ра­на и ка­меры, как ту­да по­пасть. Да пы­точ­ное крес­ло Эк­харда умык­нуть бы­ло про­ще, чем это ваш из­лу­чатель час­тот!  
\- Но ты же – про­фес­си­ональ­ный гра­битель бан­ков, - под­на­чива­ет дру­га тот, - при­думай что-ни­будь!   
\- Де­вочек при­дет­ся ос­та­вить здесь, - вмес­то от­ве­та про­из­но­сит он, - при­чем, в не­веде­нии. Ты ведь слы­шал Шалл, она не ус­ту­пит.   
\- Ес­ли ты при­дума­ешь – как, - ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Джесс, - то я – изоб­ре­ту нам прик­ры­тие! Ког­да вы­ез­жа­ем?  
\- Се­год­ня ночью, - Брен­нан еще что-то при­киды­ва­ет в уме, - да­же бли­же к ут­ру, что­бы быть там с рас­све­том.   
  
  
*  
От­крыв гла­за, Эм­ма с тре­вогой вгля­дыва­ет­ся в по­луть­му их мно­госек­ци­он­но­го бун­ке­ра – пар­ни за­те­яли вы­лаз­ку по указ­ке Ада­ма – эта мыс­ли приш­ла из­вне, прис­лу­шав­шись к ней, она не­уве­рен­но на­щупы­ва­ет ис­точник – Джес­си. Пос­ле то­го, как не­кото­рое вре­мя она бы­ла частью его соз­на­ния, она ста­ла луч­ше чувс­тво­вать его на рас­сто­янии, слы­шать его мыс­ли, вос­при­нимать – как ра­дар. Эм­ма выс­коль­зну­ла из ком­на­ты, ста­ра­ясь не прив­лечь вни­мание со­сед­ки, но все бес­толку – Шал­ли­мар бес­шумной тенью прош­лась по сте­не, опе­режая ее у вы­хода в мет­ро­поли­тен.  
\- Ку­да ты соб­ра­лась?  
\- Те­бе не пон­ра­вит­ся то, что я рас­ска­жу, - пря­мо гля­дя, ка­ча­ет го­ловой она, - по­это­му про­шу – не ру­гай­ся и пом­ни, что ты все-та­ки очень лю­бишь Джес­са и Брен­на­на!  
\- Она все-та­ки ту­да от­пра­вились! – не­году­юще ши­пит Шалл, на­тяги­вая джин­сы и крос­совки, - прибью Брен­на­на! А сле­дом и тво­его раз­лю­без­но­го!   
\- Шалл, пос­той! – Эм­ма лег­ко удер­жи­ва­ет уже рву­щу­юся в бой под­ру­гу, - пусть ре­бята поп­ро­бу­ют, мне ка­жет­ся – что-то у них по­лучит­ся. Джесс прос­то не мо­жет… Но ты ведь зна­ешь…  
\- Эм­ма, - раз­вернув­шись, Шал­ли­мар са­дит­ся на ра­зоб­ранную кой­ку, - я их про­сила об од­ном – не лезть ту­да са­мим, без раз­ведки и хоть ка­кого-то пла­на…  
\- То есть, - пе­реф­ра­зиру­ет ее Эм­ма, - без нас. Ты хо­тела пой­ти с ни­ми!  
\- Ко­неч­но! – да­же не пы­та­ет­ся спо­рить Шалл, - Пар­ни не спра­вят­ся без нас! Мо­жешь их от­сле­дить?  
\- Я не гео-ин­форма­ци­он­ный спут­ник, - впол­го­лоса пре­дуп­режда­ет Эм­ма, пос­лушно прик­ры­вая гла­за, - и не смо­гу точ­но наз­вать…  
  
 _Мо­тоцикл прак­ти­чес­ки ле­тит по пус­той трас­се, ве­тер бь­ет в ли­цо, но ес­ли не вы­совы­вать­ся из-за спи­ны Брен­на­на, то впол­не мож­но по­тер­петь._    
  
\- Наш­ла? – тре­вож­но шеп­чет Шалл. Эм­ма ки­ва­ет, - По­хоже, все нем­но­го ис­ка­жено, буд­то я смот­рю чу­жими гла­зами…  
\- У те­бя – оче­ред­ной ска­чок? Или это свя­зано с тем, как ты… вы­жила?  
\- Ско­рее – вто­рое, - не от­кры­вая гла­за, улы­ба­ет­ся Эм­ма, - мы ста­ли с Джес­сом очень близ­ки и от­кры­лись друг дру­гу. На­вер­ное, по­это­му я мо­гу нас­тра­ивать­ся на не­го.   
\- Чуд­но! – Шал­ли­мар на­киды­ва­ет плащ, - смо­жешь удер­жать кон­такт, что­бы мы зна­ли, что с ни­ми ни­чего не слу­чилось?  
\- Пос­та­ра­юсь… На чем по­едем?  
\- На чем – най­дем…  
  
  
  
  
*  
\- Бренн, те­бе не ка­жет­ся, что мы ез­дим по кру­гу? – Джес­си с по­доз­ре­ние раз­гля­дыва­ет ус­певшее стать поч­ти род­ным кри­вова­тое де­рево пря­мо на по­воро­те до­роге.  
\- Не «по кру­гу», - мрач­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, глу­ша мо­тор, - а кру­гами… нас кто-то мо­рочит, здесь дол­жна быть раз­вилка, а не по­ворот в од­ну сто­рону.  
\- Ду­ма­ешь – си­ловое по­ле? – с сом­не­ни­ем про­из­но­сит Джесс, ос­то­рож­но дви­га­ясь в сто­рону, про­тиво­полож­ную сво­рачи­ва­ющей до­роге.  
\- Или на­веден­ная гал­лю­цина­ция…  
\- На­веден­ная… кем? Я не мо­гу пред­ста­вить се­бе му­тан­та-пси­они­ка с та­кой… - он умол­ка­ет под вы­рази­тель­ным взгля­дом дру­га. – Нет, вряд ли… на та­ком рас­сто­янии… - и сно­ва Джесс об­ры­ва­ет се­бя, вспо­миная тот слу­чай в ле­су, - и все же… Не ду­маю, что ты – прав, Эм­ма не ста­ла бы лезть к нам в го­лову.  
\- Ра­ди Шалл – ста­ла бы… Да и не толь­ко. Ра­ди бе­зопас­ности… - маз­нув неп­ри­ят­ным взгля­дом по ни в чем не­повин­но­му де­реву, Брен­нан про­дол­жа­ет, - они обе счи­та­ют, что нам не сто­ило от­прав­лять­ся сю­да вдво­ем… тем бо­лее, те­бе – в та­ком сос­то­янии.  
\- Я в «та­ком сос­то­янии» уже нес­коль­ко не­дель, - ед­ким то­ном на­поми­на­ет Джес­си, - и как раз до­быть этот при­бор как мож­но ско­рее, в мо­их ин­те­ресах.   
\- Да кто с то­бой спо­рит-то, - как-то ус­та­ло про­из­но­сит Брен­нан, по­тянув­шись за си­гаре­тами, - нам как-то на­до выб­рать­ся из-под кон­тро­ля Эм­мы…  
\- Они, на­вер­ня­ка, едут сле­дом, - быс­тро со­об­ра­жа­ет Джесс, - и рас­сто­яние пос­то­ян­но умень­ша­ет­ся…   
  
 _\- Пос­трой сте­ну… - до­носит­ся до не­го от­ку­да-то сбо­ку, а ка­кие-то се­кун­ды спус­тя и сам го­ворив­ший по­яв­ля­ет­ся в по­ле зре­ния.  
\- Эш­лок! – пот­ря­сен­но вы­гова­рива­ет Джесс, - но ведь ты…  
\- Умер – да, не­сом­ненно, - под­твержда­ет тот, - а сей­час я – твоя гал­лю­цина­ция… Нет, Брен­нан ме­ня не ви­дит и не слы­шит, хо­тя об­раз за­имс­тво­вав из его па­мяти, ведь имен­но с ним мы ви­делись пе­ред са­мым кон­цом.  
\- А… - Джесс, не ре­ша­ясь, тя­нет с воп­ро­сом и его стран­ный не­види­мый со­бесед­ник опе­режа­ет его.  
\- Хо­чешь уз­нать – боль­но ли бы­ло? Да, очень… ког­да твое те­ло раз­ва­лива­ет­ся на ато­мы, это всег­да ма­лоп­ри­ят­но. И то, что ты вдруг стал го­ворить со мной – не­хоро­ший приз­нак… - нак­ло­нив го­лову, Эш­лок рас­смат­ри­ва­ет его, - и да­леко не пер­вый, на­до за­метить. По­чему ты не го­воришь – им?  
\- А ты бы – ска­зал?  
\- Нет, на­вер­ное… - по­жима­ет пле­чами тот, - но у ме­ня и не бы­ло по­доб­ной ди­лем­мы… Я оди­нок, как Ро­бин­зон…  
\- У то­го был Пят­ни­ца, - бур­чит Джесс, - так что ты го­ворил о сте­не?  
\- Ты ра­бота­ешь не­пос­редс­твен­но с ма­тери­ей, - на­чав бы­ло объ­яс­нять, Эш­лок ма­шет ру­кой, - раз­гра­ничь прос­транс­тво соз­на­ния, Эм­ма так лег­ко пой­ма­ла вас, по­тому что вы бы­ли од­ним це­лым.  
\- По­ка она жи­ла во мне! – осе­ня­ет Джес­са, - Эш­лок, …_  
\- …спа­сибо… - про­из­но­сит он, зас­тавляя Брен­на­на под­нять го­лову.  
\- Ты что-то ска­зал?   
\- Ка­жет­ся, я знаю, как нам из­ба­вить­ся от кон­тро­ля…  
  
  
*  
\- Я их по­теря­ла… - от­крыв гла­за, с тре­вогой го­ворит Эм­ма, не­воль­но ог­ля­дыва­ясь по сто­ронам, - Джесс зак­рылся!   
\- На­до же, блок на­учил­ся ста­вить, - вор­чит Шал­ли­мар, - столь­ко лет спус­тя!  
\- Это не сов­сем блок, - зат­рудня­ясь сфор­му­лиро­вать собс­твен­ные ощу­щения, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Эм­ма, - он ме­ня не пус­ка­ет, буд­то в сте­ну лбом бь­юсь…  
  
 _\- Неп­ри­ят­ное чувс­тво, да? – в зер­ка­ле от­ра­жа­ет­ся зна­комое ли­цо с улыб­кой, от ко­торой му­раш­ки бе­гут по спи­не, - как жизнь, Эм­ма?  
\- Шал­ли­мар те­бя не ви­дит?   
\- Нет, у нас – пер­со­наль­ный тет-а-тет, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся с ней Эш­лок, - у нас тро­их…  
\- Тро­их? Джесс… - мгно­вен­но по­нима­ет она, - по­чему он?  
\- Его вре­мя приш­ло, - так же не мед­ля, объ­яс­ня­ет Эш­лок, - а ты – по­тому что свя­зана с ним, очень проч­но, на­до за­метить. Так прос­то пе­рей­ти от не­го к те­бе…  
\- Что те­бе нуж­но?  
\- Ни­чего… - ух­мы­ля­ет­ся тот, до­воль­ный собс­твен­ной шут­кой, - мне уже дав­но ни­чего не нуж­но, Эм­ма, раз­ве ты за­была? А вот вам – всем, нуж­на по­мощь, по­тому что Ве­ликий Адам, как всег­да, по­забыл со­об­щить вам та­кую ма­лость, как спо­соб ста­били­зации ва­ших взбе­сив­шихся ДНК.  
\- Хо­чешь ска­зать, что зна­ешь, как это сде­лать?   
\- Джесс спро­сил… - в прос­транс­тво со­об­ща­ет Эш­лок, - боль­но ли мне бы­ло… Я рас­ска­зал ему прав­ду.  
\- Ты – мер­зкий и под­лый… - ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся Эм­ма, яв­но ве­селя сво­его не­ожи­дан­но­го ви­зави.  
\- Да, я та­кой – ка­ким соз­дал ме­ня Адам, до­рогая моя, - Эш­лок скло­нил­ся бли­же, поз­во­ляя заг­ля­нуть се­бе в гла­за, - и вы уже на­вер­ня­ка до­гада­лись, что он – вов­се не Дон Ки­хот с вет­ря­ными мель­ни­цами и да­же не Бе­лый Ры­царь из За­зер­калья… Он – Рум­пель­штиль­схен, пря­дущий зо­лото из со­ломы и за­бира­ющий пер­венцев у ду­рех-прин­цесс!_   
  
\- Эм­ма! – не­тер­пе­ливый тон Шал­ли­мар вер­нул ее в ре­аль­ность, - ты от­клю­чилась?   
\- Пы­талась най­ти иные воз­можнос­ти ос­та­новить ре­бят, - не пос­вя­щая под­ру­гу в под­робнос­ти сво­их моз­го­вых пу­таниц, от­ве­ча­ет она, - ка­жет­ся, при­дет­ся прос­то по­торо­пить­ся…  
\- Как всег­да, - вор­чит Шал­ли­мар, вдав­ли­вая пе­даль га­за в пол…   
  
*  
Ан­гар на­поми­на­ет взлет­но-по­садоч­ную по­лосу под ароч­ной кры­шей, на ко­торую спус­ти­ли в ха­отич­ном бес­по­ряд­ке доб­рую сот­ню стел­ла­жей раз­личных форм и раз­ме­ров. И каж­дый – за­бит под за­вяз­ку…  
\- Ты уве­рен, что здесь нет ох­ра­ны, Джесс? – Брен­нан с по­доз­ре­ни­ем ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся по сто­ронам, раз­ря­ды дро­жат на кон­чи­ках паль­цев.  
\- Ус­по­кой­ся, - дос­тав план­шет, тот за­пус­ка­ет рас­позна­вание ко­да дос­ту­па к сис­те­ме внут­ренней бе­зопас­ности, - да­же ес­ли и есть, они ду­ма­ют, что все в по­ряд­ке. Я за­коль­це­вал воз­можные изоб­ра­жения…  
\- С ве­ро­ят­ных ка­мер наб­лю­дения, - за не­го за­кан­чи­ва­ет Брен­нан, га­ся раз­ря­ды, - на вся­кий слу­чай, не бу­дем тя­нуть вре­мя. Где это твой  _урав­ни­тель?_  
\- Из­лу­чатель час­тот, - ис­прав­ля­ет Джесс на хо­ду, мор­щась и очень ста­ра­ясь, что­бы Брен­нан не за­метил, как ему не­хоро­шо, - он ста­били­зиру­ет уро­вень ДНК-це­поч­ки и за­пол­ня­ет про­белы в ней под­ручным ма­тери­алом.   
\- Джесс? – вни­матель­но вгля­дев­шись в ли­цо млад­ше­го дру­га, Брен­нан на­чина­ет всерь­ез тре­вожить­ся, - По-мо­ему, ты не в сос­то­янии сей­час не толь­ко что-то там до­бывать, но да­же… - он ус­пе­ва­ет под­хва­тить то­го, ког­да у не­го не­ожи­дан­но от­ка­зыва­ют но­ги, - … хо­дить! Ка­кого дь­яво­ла ты мол­чал!?!  
\- А это что-то из­ме­нило бы? – че­рез си­лу улы­ба­ет­ся тот, - мне уже не­делю, как поп­ло­хело, но – бы­ло впол­не тер­пи­мо. Эш­лок, нас­коль­ко пом­ню, жил так око­ло го­да – так что, вре­мя еще есть.  
\- Эш­лок се­бе ви­тамин­ки ко­лол! – зло сре­аги­ровал Брен­нан, под­ни­мая Джес­са на ру­ки, - Кре­тин! Где этот дол­банный при­бор?   
\- На­до смот­реть по ба­зе, - ви­нова­то раз­во­дит тот ру­ками, - и, Брен­нан, про­шу те­бя – де­воч­кам ни сло­ва!   
  
\- Де­воч­ки са­ми обо всем до­гада­ют­ся, да, Джесс!?! – ядо­витый тон Шал­ли­мар не прос­то сом­не­ний не ос­тавля­ет, он ку­са­ет­ся. – Те­бя я по­том поб­ла­года­рю, Бренн, - так­же яз­ви­тель­но обе­ща­ет она, спус­ка­ясь по сте­не от­ку­да-то свер­ху, - от­дель­но и за все сра­зу, по пун­ктам…  
\- Прос­ти, ста­рик, - за­каш­лявшись, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Джесс, - ес­ли ты мне дашь мой план­шет и по­садишь вон к той сте­не, мы сей­час быс­тро со всем раз­бе­рем­ся.  
\- Не быс­тро… - Эм­ма по­яв­ля­ет­ся с про­тиво­полож­ной сто­роны, - там це­лая тол­па во­ору­жен­ных лю­дей. И у них – не пис­то­леты…  
\- Я раз­бе­русь! – хо­ром про­из­но­сят Шал­ли­мар и Брен­нан. Она, свер­кнув гла­зами, ус­трем­ля­ет­ся ту­да, от­ку­да по­яви­лась Эм­ма.  
\- Брен­нан, ему очень пло­хо! – зву­чит у не­го в го­лове го­лос Эм­мы, - Я не знаю, до­везем ли мы его на­зад… да и смысл – у нас там ни­чего нет!  
\- Он… - вы­делив это сло­во, вмес­то Брен­на­на от­ве­ча­ет Джесс, - все слы­шит, меж­ду про­чим… И зна­ет, как все ис­пра­вить… без при­бора.  
\- То есть?  
\- Его здесь нет, - прик­рыв гла­за, Джес­си пе­режи­да­ет прис­туп сла­бос­ти, - не­вер­ные дан­ные, оши­боч­ная ин­форма­ция…  
\- Или – ло­вуш­ка на нас, - са­мое оче­вид­ное из не­веро­ят­но­го оз­ву­чива­ет Брен­нан, - так, Эм­ма, де­лай – что хо­чешь, но вы дол­жны при­думать, как Джес­су до­тянуть до убе­жища. А я пой­ду и поп­ро­бую взять ко­го-ни­будь из тех, с кем еще не рас­пра­вилась Шалл, жи­вым… Мы нуж­да­ем­ся в ин­форма­ции!  
  
\- Что бу­дем де­лать? – по­ложив его го­лову се­бе на ко­лени, жа­лоб­но спра­шива­ет Эм­ма, - ес­ли при­бора и прав­да нет…   
\- Прос­ти… - он сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся, - где-то он есть, но не на этом скла­де. Но я все рав­но знаю, как мне по­мочь… - умол­кнув, он смот­рит на нее и смысл его слов мед­ленно до­ходит до Эм­мы.  
\- Ты с ума со­шел, Джесс! Я же ни­ког­да… - уко­риз­ненный его взгляд зас­тавля­ет ее сму­тить­ся, - тог­да это бы­ло про­дик­то­вано не­об­хо­димостью.  
\- А ди­рек­то­рат До­мини­она? Там ведь ты всех в пыль раз­ве­яла…  
\- Прос­то уб­ра­ла третью сос­тавля­ющую прос­транс­тва-вре­мени, - нев­нятно от­кли­ка­ет­ся она, - и это сов­сем уж ред­кий слу­чай…  
\- А я – не ред­кий? – ста­ратель­но изоб­ра­зив стра­дание, что сов­сем не тре­бу­ет уси­лий, про­из­но­сит он. Эм­ма об­ни­ма­ет его, - Ты – единс­твен­ный!   
  
 _\- Ка­кая идил­лия, пря­мо тош­но, - за­меча­ет си­дящий не­пода­леку Эш­лок и, пе­рех­ва­тив их ско­рые взгля­ды друг на дру­га, ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - да приз­най­тесь уже друг дру­гу, что оба ме­ня ви­дите и слы­шите. Так бу­дет про­ще об­щать­ся…  
\- Эш­лок? – од­ни­ми гу­бами про­из­но­сит Эм­ма, гля­дя в гла­за Джес­си, тот ки­ва­ет, - и дав­но?  
\- Нес­коль­ко ча­сов, - чес­тно врет тот  
\- И еще не­дели пол­то­ры, - до­бав­ля­ет Эш­лок, - прос­то он слы­шать ме­ня не хо­тел… Пы­та­етесь нас­тро­ить­ся на нуж­ную час­то­ту, Эм­ма…  
\- Хо­тите по­мочь – не ме­шай­те! – ог­ры­за­ет­ся она. Те­ло Лек­сы да­ло ей не толь­ко и не столь­ко – воз­можность вы­жить, но еще и но­вые спо­соб­ности, с ко­торы­ми Эм­ма еще не до кон­ца ра­зоб­ра­лась. Ра­бота с теп­ло­вой энер­ги­ей все­го жи­вого нас­толь­ко же труд­на и опас­на, как и ра­бота с соз­на­ни­ем. Для то­го, что­бы вы­ров­нять и за­пол­нить це­поч­ку ДНК Джес­са – ни уме­ния, ни сил ее не хва­тит, но мож­но по­пытать­ся за­мед­лить про­цесс рас­па­да, что­бы най­ти вы­ход…_  
  
\- Вро­де бы по­лучи­лось, - с сом­не­ни­ем про­из­но­сит она вслух, от­кры­вая гла­за, - Джесс? Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?  
\- Луч­ше…- пос­ле не­боль­шой па­узы ки­ва­ет он, - мне ка­жет­ся, я да­же мо­гу… - он пы­та­ет­ся стать проз­рачным, но ли­цо ис­ка­жа­ет­ся гри­маса бо­ли, - увы, нет. Пе­ре­оце­нил свои воз­можнос­ти…  
\- Не спе­ши, - она про­водит ла­донью по его ще­ке, - мы най­дем воз­можность вер­нуть все на­зад. Ид­ти мо­жешь?  
\- Да, впол­не, - под­нявшись, Джес­си про­тяги­ва­ет ей ру­ку, по­могая встать, - за ис­клю­чени­ем то­го, что не мо­гу при­менять свои спо­соб­ности, все прек­расно.   
*  
\- Мы ошиб­лись, - по­жима­ет пле­чами Джесс, - не в пер­вый и, ду­маю, не в пос­ледний раз. Бу­дем ра­ботать…  
Его оп­ти­мизм, ка­жет­ся, не раз­де­ля­ет ник­то в их не­боль­шой семье – пос­ле от­нюдь не три­ум­фаль­но­го воз­вра­щения из вы­лаз­ки Брен­нан ре­шитель­но опе­чатал дверь, ве­дущую в мет­ро­поли­тен, про­из­не­ся что-то ти­па – «За­лечь на дно». Шалл сог­ласно кив­ну­ла, по­могая пе­ренес­ти то нем­но­гое из не­об­хо­димо­го обо­рудо­вания, что уда­лось отыс­кать на том скла­де, уже пос­ле то­го, как она пе­реби­ла на­падав­ших, а Брен­нан за­чис­тил сле­ды их пре­быва­ния, пе­рег­ру­зив сис­те­му наб­лю­дения.   
\- Луч­шее, что мы мо­жем сде­лать – это уй­ти тем же пу­тем, что пе­реп­равля­ли ког­да-то тех, за кем охо­тил­ся Эк­хард, - оз­ву­чива­ет пред­ло­жение боль­ше по­хожее на при­каз, Брен­нан. – Ус­тро­ить­ся где-ни­будь, ста­били­зиро­вать, на­конец, на­ши ДНК и толь­ко по­том за­нять­ся но­вым про­тив­ни­ком.  
\- По­чему ты ду­ма­ешь? – вски­дыва­ет­ся бы­ло Джесс.  
\- Я с ни­ми дра­лась, Джес­си, - пе­реби­ва­ет его Шал­ли­мар, - это не лю­ди До­мини­она и не кон­тро­лиру­емые му­тан­ты Эк­харда. Это… - она ос­та­нови­лась, под­би­рая пра­виль­ные сло­ва, - они по­хожи на не­живых… буд­то зом­би или ма­шины… Нет! Толь­ко не на­чинай про ки­бор­гов, Джесс!  
\- А я раз­ве что-то ска­зал, - улы­ба­ет­ся он, - но это оп­ре­деле­ние пря­мо та­ки нап­ра­шива­ет­ся под твое опи­сание.  
\- Я бы по­чу­яла в них это, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - но там бы­ло что-то иное… Не знаю, не мо­гу объ­яс­нить.   
\- Поп­ро­буй вспом­нить, - Эм­ма са­дит­ся ря­дом, - прос­то вос­ста­нови в па­мяти свои ощу­щения…  
  
 _\- Да-да, Эм­ма, поп­ро­буй про­читать свою под­ру­гу, - Эш­лок с до­воль­ной ух­мылкой уса­жива­ет­ся пря­мо на стол, - а я на это пос­мотрю. – Сколь­знув по не­му до­сад­ли­вым взгля­дом, она зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за…  
…Про­тив­ни­ки и впрямь по­хожи на лю­дей, они пах­нут, как лю­ди, так­же ис­те­ка­ют кровью… Толь­ко вот на­пада­ют они все вмес­те и ес­ли ко­го-то из них уда­ет­ся вы­бить, его прос­то за­тап­ты­ва­ют, не гля­дя – жив ли…  
\- О как… - за­дум­чи­во про­из­но­сит Эш­лок, вмес­те с Эм­мой наб­лю­дая вос­по­мина­ния Шалл, - ма­ри­онет­ки, зна­чит…  
\- Ты зна­ешь… - ед­ва ус­пев одер­нуть се­бя, Эм­ма не го­ворит это­го вслух…_  
  
\- Ну же, Эм­ма, - пе­рех­ва­тив ее быс­трый взгляд в сто­рону Джес­са, Брен­нан прив­ле­ка­ет к се­бе ее вни­мание, - ты что-то рас­смот­ре­ла – там? Что упус­ти­ла Шалл?   
\- Ни­чего… - она сно­ва смот­рит на Джес­са, - она пра­ва, это очень стран­ные лю­ди… но они – лю­ди.  
\- Джесс, мо­жет и нас пос­вя­тишь?  
\- Во что, Бренн? По­ка ни­чего кон­крет­но­го или прос­то че­го-ни­будь ска­зать не мо­гу, нуж­но боль­ше ин­форма­ции, чем это…  
\- Зна­чит, мы вер­ну­лись к пер­во­началь­но­му, - об­няв Шал­ли­мар за пле­чи, объ­яв­ля­ет Брен­нан, - пе­реби­ра­ем­ся в дру­гое убе­жище, ста­били­зиру­ем ДНК, а по­том уже – раз­би­ра­ем­ся со всем ос­таль­ным…  
  
*  
\- Эш­лок зна­ет – кто они, - Эм­ма си­дит ря­дом с нег­ромко гу­дящим мо­нито­ром, по­верх не­го ло­вя взгля­ды Джес­са, - но не хо­чет го­ворить.   
\- Ты уве­рена, что …  
\- … он зна­ет? – за­кан­чи­ва­ет за не­го она, - ко­неч­но. Мне дос­та­точ­но на эту ух­мылку его взгля­нуть, - Эм­ма ки­ва­ет в сто­рону си­дяще­го тут же впол­не ма­тери­аль­но­го для них дво­их Эш­ло­ка.  
  
 _\- Не так все по­нима­ете, друзья мои, - лег­ко спрыг­нув со сто­ла, он под­хо­дит, ос­та­новив­шись по­зади Джес­са, с ин­те­ресом рас­смат­ри­ва­ет ре­зуль­та­ты его по­ис­ка по се­ти. – Зна­ешь, мой до­рогой, а ты не так уж и хо­рош в об­ра­щении с компь­юте­ром._  
\- Че­го ты хо­чешь, Эш­лок, - раз­вернув­шись, Джесс раз­гля­дыва­ет то­го, кто дав­но об­ра­тил­ся в прах, - ты не из тех, кто вла­де­ет ин­форма­ци­ей лишь для то­го, что­бы сох­ра­нить ее в тай­не. Что те­бе нуж­но в об­мен на?  
\- А то вы оба до сих пор не до­гада­лись… - он оки­дыва­ет их оце­нива­ющим взгля­дом, - ви­жу, что по­доб­ные мыс­ли вас не раз по­сеща­ли.   
\- Не ду­маю, что это воз­можно… - ос­то­рож­но на­чина­ет Эм­ма, - то, что по­лучи­лось у ме­ня… это не зна­чит, что я смо­гу пов­то­рить на ком-то еще.  
\- А мне не­чего те­рять, - впол­не дру­желюб­но от­кли­ка­ет­ся тот, - ме­ня ведь все рав­но нет, я – лишь про­ек­ция Эш­ло­ка в ва­ших соз­на­ни­ях, ко­торая тран­сфор­ми­рова­лась вдруг в та­кую не­обыч­ную фор­му. Из-за вас же, ме­жу про­чим!   
\- Я не мо­гу обе­щать сде­лать, - ки­ва­ет Эм­ма, - но мо­гу обе­щать поп­ро­бовать…  
\- Ду­маю, это­го на се­год­няшний мо­мент дос­та­точ­но, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся вдруг Эш­лок, - итак, Джесс, из­вес­тно ли те­бе что та­кое – ма­ри­онет­ки…   
  
\- Мне не нра­вит­ся, как это зву­чит, - Эм­ма ка­ча­ет го­ловой, да­же не да­вая то­му за­кон­чить, - это бред, Джесс! Вы­нима­ют ду­шу… ее нель­зя об­на­ружить ни­каки­ми средс­тва­ми, да­же я… - осек­шись, она ло­вит прис­таль­ный его взгляд, - ду­ма­ешь, все из-за это­го? Из-за ме­ня, опять?!  
\- Нет! – не слиш­ком уве­рен­но воз­ра­жа­ет он, - те, кто нап­равля­ет их, вряд ли зна­ют о на­ших воз­можнос­тях, ско­рее, прос­то нас­лы­шаны о Му­тан­тах Х Эм­ма, по­верь, мы ни­кому те­бя не от­да­дим! Я – не поз­во­лю! Толь­ко вмес­те, пом­нишь…  
Она ки­ва­ет каж­до­му его сло­ву, но взгляд то и де­ло сколь­зит ми­мо, на­тыка­ясь на хму­рого Эш­ло­ка, став­ше­го те­перь пос­то­ян­ным их спут­ни­ком… И по­чему-то его не­понят­но­му взгля­ду она ве­рит боль­ше, чем то­му, в чем пы­та­ет­ся ее убе­дить Джесс…  
  
*  
\- Ты не ве­ришь, Бренн… - толь­ко креп­ко зак­рыв за со­бой дверь, Шал­ли­мар уса­жива­ет­ся на стул вер­хом, гла­зами сле­дуя за сво­им на­пар­ни­ком, - не ве­ришь, что все по­лучит­ся.  
\- Не ве­рю, - не от­ри­ца­ет оче­вид­но­го он, ус­тра­ива­ясь на кой­ке нап­ро­тив нее, - очень хо­чу, но слиш­ком ма­ло фак­то­ров «за». По­это­му и то­роп­люсь выб­рать­ся из этой кры­синой но­ры… что­бы…  
\- Что­бы что, Бренн? Про­вес­ти пос­ледние дни ле­жа на ди­ване ка­кого-ни­будь зад­ри­пан­но­го мо­теля, жа­лея се­бя?!   
\- Прос­то – жи­вя, Шалл! Хо­тя бы па­ру не­дель про­вес­ти, не пы­та­ясь спас­ти мир, ко­торый вов­се не хо­чет это­го! И не го­ня­ясь за раз­ны­ми уро­дами, же­ла­ющи­ми сде­лать нас сво­ими по­допыт­ны­ми кры­сами. По­нимаю, у нас – де­мок­ра­тия и я не мо­гу пе­реки­нуть те­бя че­рез пле­чо и заб­рать с со­бой… хо­тя ты и име­ну­ешь ме­ня во­жаком…   
\- Я с то­бой, Бренн, - чут­ко уло­вив не­выс­ка­зан­ное, от­кли­ка­ет­ся она, - с то­бой до са­мого кон­ца, ког­да бы он ни нас­тал…  
При­тянув к се­бе свою ди­кар­ку, он с ти­хим вздо­хом об­легче­ния за­рыва­ет­ся в ее рос­кошные во­лосы – ра­но или поз­дно, ко­нец всег­да один. И ес­ли су­дить по Эш­ло­ку, не са­мый при­ят­ный.  
\- Тог­да нам луч­ше по­торо­пить­ся – мно­го дел впе­реди…


End file.
